cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Dragons
Charter I. Preamble Through the fire and the flames, the Black Dragons henceforth known as BD carry on. We, the collective, have gathered together to protect our fellow nations, to promote the sovereignty of our nations, and to promote our prosperity. II. Admission Any nation may request membership into Black Dragons as long as the nation is not on a ZI list of any kind. A nation at war, no matter what kind of war cannot join BD until peace is obtained. To do so, that nation must follow our application procedures and post an application on the forums. All applications must be approved by The Dark Lord or Dark Archduke. III. Government Structure The Dark Lord BD shall be run by a Emperor, known as The Dark Lord. The Dark Lord has complete power over the alliance. He can make any ruling, or overrule and subordinate government as seen fit. The Dark Lord reserves the right to veto or cancel any treaties. The Dark Lord has the power to appoint or demote High lords as seen fit. The Dark Lord may expel any member as he sees fit. The position of the Dark Lord is lifelong or until he resigns. All power not specifically distributed in this charter belongs to the Dark Lord. The Dark Archduke Is the 2nd in command of Black Dragons. Should the Dark Lord be absent for a period of 5 days or need to take a break the Dark Archduke will fill in as Acting Emperor until the Dark Lord returns. The Dark Archduke will also see over all the High Lords and will suggest a new High Lord to the Dark Lord if one fails to do his/her job. The Dark Archdukes signature is required on all treaties and/or Declarations of War. The High Lords The High Lords, shall help the Dark Lord in running the alliance. There shall be four High Lords, appointed by the Dark Lord. Each High Lord shall be responsible for running a specific area of the alliance. Each High Lord has equal power and is directly subordinate to the Dark Lord and Dark Archduke. Each High Lord is allowed to have deputies to help them complete their tasks. All deputies must be approved by the Dark Lord. The four High Lords and their responsibilities are henceforth (At any time of The Dark Lord may ask them to do something not pertaining to their original job outline): HLoFA: The High Lord of Foreign Affairs shall reach out to other alliances and attempt to make better relations with them. HLoW: The High Lord of War shall prep army troops in case of war and protect BD from harm. HLoIA: The High Lord of Internal Affairs shall keep the inside of BD running smoothly by mass messaging important notices, educating members, etc. HLoE: The High Lord of Economics shall help members of BD get trades/tech deals to help grow our nations. IV. War Diplomacy will always be the first choice of BD but in the unfortunate event that a war occurs, a declaration of war against another alliance must be approved by a The Dark Lord and Dark ArchDuke. The act of spying away a nuclear missile from a nation of BD will be considered a first strike, therefore opening the doors of full scale nuclear warfare. No nation, (unless specified otherwise) is allowed to conduct spy operations. Any member found guilty of this shall meet the appropriate repercussions. V. Tech raiding Black Dragons recognize the sovereignty of each nation and their right to declare war as long as it is done so in a proper manner. Therefore, nations are allowed to technology raid any unaligned nation that is not on the RED or BLACK team. Breaking these rules may result in immediate expulsion. VI. Amendments In order for the charter to become amended, a motion must be brought forward by any member of the alliance. Following public discussion, there shall be a private discussion by The Black Dragons government. The Dark Lord and Archduke will then decide if the amendment is in the alliances best interest and will pass/deny the proposition.